


Crumbling walls

by otakuvoc



Series: ShiraGoshi week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Online Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: ‘I saw a mop today at work. It reminded me of you. :)’
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: ShiraGoshi week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Crumbling walls

**Author's Note:**

> HELPPPP I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS IN NOVEMBER FOR SHIRAGOSHI WEEK BUT I JUST,,, FORGOT TO POST AND JUST REALIZED A WHOLEASS MONTH LATER LIKE GODDAMN THE SLANDER 😐😐😐 ANYWAY THIS WAS FOR DAY 1 (ONLINE FRIENDS)

_Goshiki Tsutomu sent you a message._

Shirabu grabbed his phone so quickly that he fell off his bed. He sat up, cursing softly as he opened the message.

_I saw a mop today at work. It reminded me of you. :)_

He slapped his forehead. How he had fallen in love with a guy who compared him to a mop, he didn’t know, but Shirabu knew that being friends with Goshiki was one of the best and worst decisions of his life. Well, he called their relationship a friendship, even if his parents would say that online friends weren’t real friends and yada yada yada.

_You text me at 10 pm just to tell me I look like a mop? Thank you so much Goshiki._

_WAIT NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I MEAN LIKE IT WAS THE SAME COLOUR AS YOUR HAIR SO I THOUGHT IT LOOKED LIKE YOU._

_glad to know that’s how low you think of me._

_NO NO THATS NOT WHAT I MENAT HELPPP_

_i’ll help you when you learn how to type_

_JDHGJJEHFJS FUCKKK_

Shirabu’s heart pounded in his chest as he texted his friend. He hated the feeling, but he didn’t want it gone. He knew that Goshiki wasn’t super far away and every time they texted he thought about taking the first train to his city. But then again, he didn’t know his address so that would be kinda useless. He looked at the words the other was sending and wondered what it would be like to be next to him. To have him ramble on about whatever he wanted while Shirabu would listen, or maybe shut him up with a kiss. He liked the second option, because in his head, Goshiki would giggle and kiss him back. Then they would cuddle and maybe stay silent, or Goshiki would get back to his rambling, hooking Shirabu to his every word. Yeah, Shirabu could say he was whipped for the younger guy. Completely, fucking, whipped.

_Can we call?_

He pressed send before he could even think about what he was writing. Be damned the consequences.

_Am I dreaming? Is THE great Shirabu Kenjiro asking me to call? You’re telling me I won’t have to beg you to call?_

He ignored Goshiki’s message and pressed the call button. After a few rings, the other picked up, his smiling face in frame.

“Looks like you learned how to type.” Shirabu said without any greetings.

“I mean…. you asked me to call? That’s unusual. Are you okay?”

“You want the small talk answer or the real answer?”

“Tell me the real one! We haven’t been talking for years for you to small talk to me!” Shirabu took a deep breath and crawled on his bed, cuddling a blanket.

“I wish I could see you, you’re not far, I could take the train and I’d be there in 20 minutes.” He mumbled as he kept his phone in front of him. Goshiki’s eyes widened after he stopped talking.

“That’s why…. you wanted to call me?”

“I miss you.”

“We talk everyday?”

“But I never held your hand.”

“Shirabu-san, are you okay? Do you have a fever?”

“I’m perfectly fine. I just want you to be here.” His belly felt warm at the concern the other showed him. He knew he usually acted colder, but he had kept his feelings hidden for way too long and he was somewhat tired (probably due to the fact that they had called until 4:30 am the previous day). And anyone who knew Shirabu knew that whenever he was tired, the first thing to crumble down were the walls he put up to hide his emotions from others.

“I… uhh.. I wish I was with you too.”

His heart rate went up, if that was even possible. He felt his face turn crimson and his mind blank out. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Goshiki had understood his feelings and that it was his way of telling him he liked him back.

“I like you.” Shirabu looked at Goshiki on the screen of his phone as the boy’s face flared up to match Shirabu’s.

“You mean like… like like?”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Wait, you can just spring that on me. I'm not mentally prepared, what?”  
  
“I like you so fucking much, Goshiki Tsutomu.”

“What the fuck Shirabu oh my god I’m in love with you.”

Shirabu felt his heart stop. The way his voice sounded as he told him I’m in love with you made his stomach clench and his heart do multiple flips in his chest.

“Are… are you crying?” The raven asked as he leaned towards his phone. Shirabu brought a hand to his cheek and felt the tears running down his face. He burst out laughing.

“I wasn’t expecting that! You tell me not to hit you with the ‘I like you’ but you hit me with the ‘I’m in love with you’. I’m in love with you too.”

“You call me a baby but you start crying because I tell you I love you! Drop the fucking address right now I’m coming over and cuddling you ‘till you can’t breathe.”

So he did. Shirabu heard a knock on his door thirty minutes after he and Goshiki hung up. He jumped off his bed and ran to the door, opening it. In front of him stood a smiling Goshiki, awkwardly jumping from one foot to the other. Before he could even let out a word, Shirabu grabbed him and pulled him close, burying his face in the other’s chest. Goshiki let out a giggle as he stepped forward and closed the door behind him.

“Shut up. Don’t say a word.” Shirabu mumbled and he refused to let the other go.

“You’re perfectly sized to be in my arms.” He commented.

“I said shut up.” He pulled away and grabbed the other’s face, pulling him into a kiss. If Goshiki noticed the tears running down his face again, he didn’t mention it and simply kissed him back, so happy to finally have met the one person he loved more than anything.


End file.
